


The Most Epic Love Poem of All Love Poems

by AvenGrey73



Category: Original Work
Genre: At least I think I suck at writing poetry, Cheesy, Declarations Of Love, Dorky guy in love, Epic Epicness of Love, Epic Love, Epic Poetry, How Do I Tag, Love Poems, POV First Person, Poetry, Valentine's Day, bad poetry?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvenGrey73/pseuds/AvenGrey73
Summary: Just a cheesy love poem where the speaker doesn't know how poetry works, but yet still wants to show his love.(Won third place in poem contest. ^.^ See more info in notes after the poem)





	

Oh, my great love!  
With hair so gorgeous,  
a laugh like a chorus of angels,  
thine eyes are like roses.  
I mean,  
your lips are like roses.  
Not yellow roses, or those  
weird ones dyed blue or black.  
But, like the, um, red ones?  
But that is when you wear lipstick,  
make-up donned like a mask of  
perfection, hiding shadows under eyes,  
disguising long nights spent talking  
about dreams and hopes with me,  
nights filled with little secrets  
that day shouldn’t hear  
and warm embraces to cover tears.

Ahem. That’s not how it’s suppose to work.

Oh, my goddess, greater than Aphrodite!  
Like Helen of Troy, I’d battle for you,  
your love is the only sustenance I need.  
Your brilliant smile,  
like warm rays of sunshine,  
your golden hair like gold.  
I mean,  
like, not that cold metal  
fixed into shapes,  
circles of promise,  
but something that is precious.  
Like even one hair on your head  
is so cherished, my chest aches  
when I see you grasp those strands  
in fists, as you huff and puff,  
and sob, and gasp, and  
Please. Stop.

This isn’t working.

Oh, my dearest,  
your eyelashes  
like butterflies…

To hell with poetry.  


In all of these words,  
do you believe me?  
What praises of beauty,  
shallow observations of  
the physical, could ever  
encompass the profound,  
the ever illusive,  
ever indefinite,  
feeling, that one phrase?  
But what other one  
is so poignant,  
what other words  
can mimic such simplicity?  
Forget it. Here it is:

 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you read the poem by now and you like it. As in the summary, I wrote this poem for a contest. Bascially try to make the cheesiest love poem and I won third place! I got a box of chocolates I have no one to share with though. D:
> 
> Anyways, I wrote this from the perspective of a guy (don't know why--hopefully I sound convincing), who doesn't know how to write poetry and he stumbles. But his heart is there and he fumbles, but in the end he just wants to say "I love you". 
> 
> Please leave any comments or suggestions! I love to have some feedback.


End file.
